Demise
by dark.retreat
Summary: It longs for something. A feeling that only she can fulfil. It’s so desirable that it’s painful to let it go, even though she’s so close to me. I can almost taste it...
1. Case 1: Bloodstained

**Disclaimer:** Sorry. If you're looking for the owner of Gundam SEED, please direct your attention to some one else.

**a/n:** This is a new genre for me. I'd like to see what you have to say about this fic.

* * *

**Case 1: Bloodstained**

It's been years since I've been here. The house is exactly the same. **Nothing** has changed; **everything** is still in the same place without fail, with one exception.

Only the carpet has changed.

I guess the **bloodstain** didn't come out like they hoped it to…

----

"File a report for the death that occurred last night. Include any details and leads you have on the case."

"Yes sir!"

Another murder had occurred last night.

This wasn't the first one in many years. In fact, there had been an increase in murder during the past year. Word has it that there is an assassin on the loose. No clues have been found yet, except the way in which the victims are being killed get worse every time. Each time the police got there, the only details they could get for the case was the state the victim was in at the murder scene, and when they were last seen.

"Sir, we've confirmed the identity of the victim. We have a report of all the details we could get on her at the moment."

"Good. Continue searching for more. Try to conceal as many facts from the news reporters as possible. We don't need the public to worry any more than necessary."

"Understood, sir."

Sighing at the horrible situation the town was in, he sat up straight and started reading the report.

Meer Campbell had been the victim.

----

Why does everyone keep **lying** to me?

Is it because they think I'm too **weak** to handle the **truth**?

If so, then they are **completely** wrong. I'd like to see their faces if they knew what type of a person I _really_ am.

But still, I wonder. Is it really to much to ask for people to recognise my **existence**?

Everyone treats my like some sort of **monster**, and I can't really blame them. Some pretend to be my friends, but I know they aren't. They are just trying to use me for their own motives, as if I am some **tool** that can be borrowed and used by anyone.

Don't they **realise** I'm human too?

I've been raised this way as long as I can remember. I was born being able to **kill** without **regret**. I don't care about my own life, or anyone else's anymore. Sometimes, I get this urge to commit **suicide**.

But things are **different** now.

I have some one who **cares** for me.

----

"Why on earth would he kill Meer Campbell?"

"I don't know, but that could be implying that he may target Lacus Clyne next."

"Why Lacus Clyne?"

"Remember the incident a little while back, when Meer Campbell was posing as Lacus Clyne? It may have been a mistake. I mean, she looks a lot like her, after all."

"That's a good point, but I certainly hope that isn't true. If something happens to her, many problems could arise."

"Yes, unfortunately."

The murder of Meer Campbell was being discussed by the local authorities. One of them had come up with the idea that Lacus Clyne was to be the next victim, and with what information they had at the moment, it seemed very likely. It raised a high amount of concern, as Miss Clyne still had quite an influence on some people after the war. If something were to happen to her, the country could possibly be in chaos, affecting other areas of the universe at the same time as well. It was unusual for information concerning important people to remain a secret. Some one would ask questions sooner or later.

----

My clothes. They're **stained** with **blood**.

It's not because I hurt myself.

It's because I **killed** her… with my own hands.

She was a **fraud**, an **impostor**. She **lied** to me. Just like she once did, years ago. She **killed** my family.

I can **never** forgive her, or anyone else who **betrays** me again.

I **hope** she can be the one who stays with me.

… But… if not… then I have no **choice** but to kill her too…

Now… all I have to do is **wait** for our **destiny** to arrive…

* * *

**a/n:** Reviews welcome and appreciated.


	2. Case 2: Of Dreams and Desires

**Disclaimer:** Of all people to ask, you had to choose the wrong person. Go direct your questions at some one else, like BANDAI.

**a/n:** Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter.I appreciate the comments. Thanks again.

* * *

**Case 2: Of Dreams and Desires**

It's **cold**.

I'm not talking about the weather.

The gleaming **reflection** of the knife is now gone, because it is dripping with the thick red liquid that is **lost** so easily.

It didn't have to be this way. But she was the one… the one who brought this **fate** upon herself.

She told me of her **dreams**, her **desires**. They are now gone; they've **disappeared** into the wind.

I have one hope left in my **lonely** heart, consumed by **darkness**. The light was once there, and still is. Just barely. It's no longer visible, in my eyes. To me, it's just another opportunity for the **hatred** to take over.

It won't be long before I **decide** the fate of another.

----

Coming to the conclusion that it was better to be safe than sorry, the police headed over to the Clyne's home to inform her about their suspicions. Unwelcome as the thought seemed, they had to do it for the sake of everyone. They didn't need another war. There had been enough already. Too much blood had been spilt. But that statement does not seem to apply to the unknown murderer. In any case, he doesn't mind at all.

"We wish to speak to Miss Clyne, if possible."

"What is your business here?"

"We would like to discuss an important matter concerning her life."

"Very well. As you wish."

After being ushered inside, the three police were seated in the living room. The room was rather bright, with much greenery visible through the glass windows. Lacus Clyne herself then appeared from upstairs, wearing a white and lilac dress. A serious but kind smile on her face, she sat across from the three police, ready to discuss the important matter they had prepared.

"Good morning. What brings you here?"

"Good morning to you too, Miss Clyne. You may have heard about the death of Meer Campbell last night."

"Yes, I have. It's very unfortunate. And to be killed in such a horrid way too…"

"It's revolting to know a person could do such a thing. However, there are other important issues that we must consider. This murderer has been rumoured to be an assassin. We cannot prove that to be true, but we have come to the conclusion that you may be the next target."

"… I was afraid this might happen. Although I assure you, I will be fine. There is no need to worry about me. But if you wish to protect me, then by all means, do so."

"If you do not want to be under our surveillance, then we understand. But what I am amazed about is how you can be so calm when your life is possibly in danger."

"… I don't know. I just get this feeling that he isn't after me. Call it an instinct if you must. Somehow, I am sure that it was no mistake that he killed Meer Campbell. Assassins don't usually make mistakes like this. They're very careful in their plotting."

"Very well. If you need any assistance at all, Miss Clyne, please don't hesitate to contact us. We will gladly help you if the situation becomes dire."

"Thank you for your concern."

"Of course."

As the door closed, Lacus sighed, deep and depressed. She may appear to be cheerful and energetic most of the time, but she was in fact very tired and miserable. True, she had a controlled influence on many people due to her peaceful nature, but she didn't desire that power. What did she desire? One couldn't be sure after considering what she really feels. There's this emptiness that resides in her heart. But lately, it seems as if she's warmed up, created a new desire, found another reason to continue living.

Or another reason to die.

Why would she want to die, one may ask. She has everything she could possibly want. But that is not the truth that lies behind her eyes. Looking from her perspective, you could say she has everything she _doesn't_ want. Perhaps she wishes to die so that her power could be taken away from her. A path of escape from the tiring world she lives in. The only one who knows the correct answer… may not even be Lacus Clyne herself.

----

I don't know **why** I didn't **notice** it before.

How could I have been so blind not to notice that she was constantly dripping with **malice**? But she is not soaked that substance anymore. I have covered it with a stream from inside her, a brilliant crimson shade of **blood**. I still remember the screams and protests flying from her mouth as I came towards her, **knife** in hand.

Of course I remember. It only happened last night.

Her voice was shrill, louder than I have ever heard. No one came to her rescue or heard her pleading cries, even though her eyes brimming with **tears**. But the tears did not seem **sincere**.

Her **death** was a painful one. There is no need to question that.

But I have no **regrets**.

----

"Did you hear about the incident last night?"

"Yeah, I did. How scary was it! I was so freaked out this morning!"

"You heard too? The rumours say that it's probably the same assassin that killed the others."

"An assassin! I'm gonna have nightmares!"

"Great. Now that some big idiot is on the loose, my mum will never let me skate with my friends after school now…"

"There are more important things to worry about other than that. I heard that it was Meer Campbell who was killed."

"Meer Campbell? You mean the Meer that looks like Lacus Clyne?"

"Oh, I know her! She's such a wannabe idol, copying Lacus Clyne like that."

"I reckon! She looks ugly."

"I don't, but I still don't like her."

"Don't you guys know anything? She was used to lure people into a false sense of security once during the war when the real Lacus Clyne wasn't available."

"Really? I never knew…"

"How could that happen? I thought the alliances were stricter on terms such as that."

"Some one said that Lacus Clyne could be the next victim…"

After that comment, the students gradually stopped talking. There was a very long silence. Lacus Clyne dying from assassination? Of course, everyone had known this was a possibility for a long time, as she was an important reminder of peace, but they never thought it would happen now, of all times.

There was something particularly strange about the murders. There were never any leads, because if there were any at all, it was always consumed by the blood of the victim. Nobody would ever recall hearing anything out of the ordinary, like a bloodcurdling scream in the dead of night. The death of all those before and including Meer Campbell were all executed too perfectly. Not a trace to be found; it was flawless.

Perhaps the assassin was a trained sniper. This would explain the lack of clues surrounding the mysterious cases. But this didn't compute as there was never a bullet found, nor anything belonging to a gun, as snipers generally attacked from a fair distance away with guns of some sort. Even if it was true, the murderer would have to retrieve the bullet somehow, and that would be hard to do, seeing as a single mistake could reveal his identity in a matter of time. This person was one of another race.

Some may not even consider him human.

----

Time has **passed** and I **dream** of the day when we'll meet again.

I no longer need to kill… for the **moment**.

But the **time** that follows from here on, could determine more than one would think.

Life and death is **amidst** these choices.

So which will she choose?

**Life **or **death**?

* * *

**a/n:** Reviews welcome and appreciated. If you would like me to reply, please say so.


	3. Case 3: Escape

**Discalimer:** Gundam. Das ist neicht mein. (Is that how you say it? It's meant to say "Gundam. That is not not mine." in German.)

**a/n:** Sorry it took a while to update. I was redoing things over and over again. And thanks to those who reviewed again.

* * *

**Case 3: Escape**

"Two nights ago, Meer Campbell, the victim of a rumoured assassin, was murdered in the living room of her house at approximately 11pm. It has been confirmed she was last seen out shopping with her friends before the incident. Reasons are unclear as to why she was killed, but police have agreed that the she may not have been the real target. As sources show, Meer Campbell was known in the past as an 'impostor' Lacus Clyne during the war. Although not yet proven to be true, it is definitely possible that Lacus Clyne was the true target."

Broadcast over all the news was the death of Meer Campbell. Even though the police tried hard to conceal the information found on the case, journalists, reporters and people of a similar profession managed to gather a significant amount of detail for the media. Surprisingly enough, they were not completely horrified and shocked. Most of the public had heard of the assassination of said victim already, but they were still keen to learn more on what actually happened that night.

Different versions of the event had already soared around the gossipers, with interesting outcomes such as: "she committed suicide", "it was the supernatural" and even "the police, government, or authority figures were responsible". Of course, all of these were probably far from the truth, and the police still had the most sensible theory. However, the police did receive a new piece of information regarding the occurrence, although whether it was appropriate to call it information could be argued. It was supposedly from a young man no older than twenty-two, by the sound of his voice.

"It was Lacus Clyne."

----

Does **anyone** know the truth?

What _is_ **truth**?

Is it when you tell a **fact**, something that is academically correct? Or is it when you **express** how you honestly feel, no matter what might happen? Then is it something that is not an impossible **dream**? Or anything that is not a **lie**?

Maybe it is **none** of these things.

That would mean the truth could be **anything**.

So what would my rephrased question be then?

I must be 'Does anyone know anything'.

----

"It was Lacus Clyne."

For the next few days, the police pondered on what the young man could possibly mean by that statement. 'What' was Lacus Clyne? Was she the one who leaked the information into the media? Did she make all the rumours up? After considering so many options, it finally dawned on them.

He meant that it was Lacus Clyne who killed Meer Campbell.

Lacus Clyne being the rumoured mass murderer? It just didn't make sense. Miss Clyne was known to be considerate and careful, the epitome of peace. Was this man trying to twist the truth behind his words? At the same time, there was both honesty and rage in his voice, murmuring with uncertainty of what he knew. One could tell that he did not quite believe what he said himself. But there was always the possibility of him lying. After all, the emotions were there. There hadn't been a chance to ask him anymore questions, as he had hung up after the four vague words, even though the message was recorded. When they attempted trying to call back, they found that it had been a pay phone near a shopping centre. One of the brighter investigators picked up on this fact, and questioned whether it was the same shopping centre that Meer Campbell was previously seen in.

It was the exact same place.

----

She's **safe**.

For **now**.

I don't intend to **hurt** her unless it's absolutely necessary. In the meantime, there are better things to do. For instance, seeking more allies of Meer Campbell and **destroying** them while I'm at it. There's no reason for me to leave any traces of clues if I can **eliminate** it. Not that any of them would know anyway. They're all **fools** who were blinded by their own **stupidity**.

She's **nothing** like her. Far from it, if anywhere.

But I guess that makes me a fool who was blinded by his own stupidity too…

----

"… _I was afraid this might happen. Although I assure you, I will be fine. There is no need to worry about me. But if you wish to protect me, then by all means, do so."_

Why hadn't they picked up on it before? The signs were all there when they had their conversation with Miss Clyne. She was questioned about her calmness, what she thought of the situation, which was replied with a questionable answer.

"… _I don't know. I just get this feeling that he isn't after me. Call it an instinct if you must. Somehow, I am sure that it was no mistake that he killed Meer Campbell. Assassins don't usually make mistakes like this. They're very careful in their plotting."_

However, Miss Clyne, being who she was, was seen to be 'prone' to telling the truth. Wasn't she always a little _too_ perfect? And didn't she always know too much? Now that further ideas had occupied their minds on pacifist Lacus Clyne, different emotions were building up as to where she now stood in their lives. Of course, being the humans they are, even Coordinators, people have a tendency to jump to conclusions when they feel a surge of unexpected or uncertain emotions. Many of the officers had already assumed in their minds that Lacus Clyne was guilty of murdering Meer Campbell, regardless of what proof they had.

"Lacus… Lacus…. It's me."

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"We have to go. It's not safe for you to stay here. The police are after you."

"…How come? Did they find out about…?"

"There's no time for that! We have to go now! There's no guarantee when they'll come after you tomorrow!"

"…Alright, I understand. Please lead the way."

"… Thank you, Lacus."

----

They can't take her **away** from me. She's too **important** to me right now. I can't afford to **lose** her. If she's **taken** away, then **everything** will be lost.

If anyone is to **kill** her, than it's me. I won't allow anyone else to kill her.

Somehow, the police look like they're onto something, although I am **unsure** of what to think of it. I'd rather say sorry later than now for making a **false** assumption. If it's later, than all I'll have lost it **time** and energy. Whereas if it's **now**, then there would be no second chances.

I'm running away from it **all**.

But I'll be back **later**.

----

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away, where it will take them a while to catch up to us if they can. Don't forget about your alias. You have to act differently, ok?"

"Yes, I know. I appreciate you coming with me, but as you probably know, you're in danger as long as you're with me."

"I know that. But I'm still going to go with you."

"… Thank you."

"Sure. As long as you are still the one, then I will always be by your side."

"…"

"…Hey, lighten up. It's ok. We'll make our escape."

"… Alright."

* * *

**a/n:** Any more ideas on who it might be? I'm a little confused as to who it should be myself, but typing the prologue has made it clearer. Reveiws appreciated once again. 


	4. Case 4: No return

**Disclaimer:** I've written disclaimers for quite a few chapters now, so why would I suddenly own Gundam SEED? 

**a/n:** This has been a confusing story for both me and you readers. So I'm going to stop writing this story. Sorry, if you care at all. Look to bottom for more details.

* * *

**Case 4: No return**

This is the **path** I chose.

I had the **option** to decide whether I wanted my hands **stained** with **blood** or not, **taking **or **leaving** the lives of others.

I could have lived a normal life. A **clean** life.

But I didn't.

Should I have chosen another path? At the **moment**, I have taken over a hundred **lives**, at the very least. There must have been at least a quarter that was **innocent**, if not more. My mind is constantly spinning, unsure of what to do.

Some people say that I will come to **regret** the day I ever involved myself with the military, the war. Others say that if it were not for me, war would still be abundant today. However, there has been a person who has said, "It's ok. If you're alright with the way you are now, then it's perfectly fine. Nobody should you **judge** for that."

And after hearing that, I have no regrets.

There's no way I can return **now**.

----

"Surround the Clyne mansion as planned. Resume your positions, and wait for the command. Understood?"

"Sir!"

The police had decided to stand by their conclusion that Lacus Clyne killed Meer Campbell. With what little information they had, it seemed to be appropriate to hold Miss Clyne under the watchful eye of the government until the case concerning said victim was solved successfully.

Unbeknownst to them, Lacus Clyne already had other plans, and had fled the country.

"Lacus, the short hair looks different on you."

"That's good. And remember, I'm not Lacus anymore. I'm Rie."

"Yeah. And I'm Souichirou."

"It's important that you don't forget, otherwise we can get involved in… awkward situations."

"I won't… You're too important to lose."

Hearing the last five words, Lacus felt a tinge of disappointment. The way it was expressed left a hint of superiority against her. It stops your heart in its tracks, reflects for what feels like minutes, when in actual reality it's only mere seconds. Like depression. False hope. Hanging by a thread, like a puppet being manipulated to do its master's bidding. Left alone in its own despair to fend for itself.

She was being used.

Yet her soul wouldn't agree to this, and she forced herself to believe in his words as if they had been spoken with true promise.

"Too… important…?"

She responded to his last statement, the trembling in her voice just barely audible. Maybe his words _were_ honest, but it was just that his personality didn't depict it correctly.

"Much too important…" He trailed off. Then, following with a whisper so quiet that it was only heard by himself, "…to be killed at this stage…"

----

She's **lying** to herself. I can tell.

The way she **lingers** on my words, **reflecting** on what it means, is enough **proof** for me. She doubts me, but she won't allow herself to **wander** off into that direction. It's too much for her take if she even lets herself consider the possibility of being **abandoned**. Almost like she's being forced to understand something completely **foreign** to her. She understands the concept, but she doesn't know what to do with it, so she misleads herself in a **false** sense of security. She's getting her **hopes** up high.

She'll only **fall** harder.

Doesn't she know what she's getting herself into?

It's so hard to climb up that ladder, ladder of whatever it may be, be it **trust**, **hope**, **power** or any other **desire** or **quality**.

Why is it so easy to fall back down again?

But when you fall, there's no telling what could happen. You could catch yourself partway down, then continue on from there. You may be sent back to the **beginning**, and be given a second chance. Then there's the **end**. When fall too deep, you cannot climb back up.

It is the **hell** that awaits you, like your **death**.

----

"She's gone."

Moments before the police were about to commence their operation to restrain Miss Clyne, the headquarters received another phone call concerning the target. Once again, it seemed to be from the young man. Sending a few of their officers to check whether the 'information' was true, the soon found that he had not indeed been lying. Refreshing the memory of one of the officers, he suggested that they check the phone number to see whether it was from the same phone booth as the previous time. Sources informed them that is was a different phone, although, it was in the vicinity. Realising that it would be worthwhile to seek out this mysterious "caller", he planned for some of the crew to keep watch. Finding out the identity of the caller could result in new leads, and possibly more information. The worst possible scenario that they could possibly be at a disadvantage was if it turned out to be an ordinary prankster, according to the chief officer. But things do not always go according to plan…

"Uh… I… I didn't mean to intrude or anything…"

"Oh… it's you. What is it?"

"How long do you think we can stay here…? The… The government is bound to found out that we've fled the country."

"You're hesitating a lot tonight. That's very unlike you."

"…"

"I suspect we'll have to move within the next week or so. We have to go against their wishes."

"I… I see…"

"… Was there something else you came here for…?"

"Hm? Uh, n-no. Sorry. I'll go."

----

I couldn't say it.

Even though I'm **constantly** thinking about it, the words just won't come out.

But then again, they're not supposed to come out.

It seems that the time for her to begin choosing her **fate**… has now begun.

She has plenty of **time** left to change her decision if need be.

Although she is the last surviving person who seems to still care for me, there is an **unsatisfied** feeling that forms inside me.

It longs for something. A feeling that only she can fulfil. It's so **desirable** that it's **painful** to let it go, even though she's so close to me. I can almost **taste** it.

I want… to…

* * *

**a/n:** Concerning the comment mentioned in the above author'snotes, I am writing to tell you I was just kidding. Although I sort of feel like giving up right now because my sister is whining about feeling sick, and saying that she might feel better if we go on Neopets... I suggest that she just stop curling up into a ball after dinner and sit straight! Not that I do, by the way...

Reviews appreciated, and a thank you to those who reviewed previously.

And my sister is complaining again...

Also, for those of you who have already read this, or not, I had to repost it again because my sister was still whining in the background, and I left something out. But it's exactly the same, except for one word, so yeah.


	5. Case 5: Connections

**Disclaimer:** Is there a stamp available which says, "I do not own Gundam SEED"? I bet it would sell well.

**a/n:** I managed to sneak this chapter in. By the way things are going, it looks like I may be able post one more document before the end of this month if I'm lucky. I gave out big clues in the previous chapter, it should be reasonably obvious who the characters are now. But if you don't get it, then that's fine too. Just gives me more space to mess with your head. I would also reccomend you read "Desperate" if you haven't already read it yet. It slightly links in with this story, but it's optional. It doesn't really affect the storyline at the moment, as it's a prologue type.

* * *

**Case 5: Connections**

…**kill** her.

I want to **kill** her.

Every night, it's the same. Her **eyes**, wide with surprise. Her colour, completely **drained** from her figure. Entire body, **lifeless**, scarred with cuts, forming crimson lakes. Once snow white clothing dyed red. **Tainted** memories. The same dream, repeating itself over and over again, each time, revealing more. It fuels my desire for her **death** by my own hands. Each time the vision appears, it creates a more pleasurable scene. I can only **imagine** what it would be like to actually kill her, right here, right now.

Pure **bliss** is what first comes into mind.

----

"Any sign of targeted callers?"

"None, sir."

"Alright, continue watching. Your shift will commence in five minutes."

"Understood, sir."

Intent on gaining more clues, the officers had devised a plan to seek out the caller. Simply done, they had stationed a police in disguise near every phone booth in the least suspicious way. If the police headquarters received any calls, they would immediately contact the supervisors. They had done so for many days, yet nothing happened. Needless to say, they would not give in anytime soon if it meant they could obtain evidence concerning Meer Campbell's murder. Unfortunately for them, the mysterious caller had no intention of calling.

>>>

"Rie, were leaving. Today."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else. If we're constantly on the move, then it'll be harder to track us down."

"That's true…"

"We've already been here too long. We're leaving for the next train. Pack your things."

"Souichirou, may I ask you a question?"

"Once we're on the train, sure."

>>>

"I have ideas as to where Lacus Clyne may be."

A young man had arrived at the desk of the police reception. He had requested permission to see the head officer, but was refused. Persistent, he stated his reason, which caused interest, as he had information they wanted. They allowed him through, hoping he might be useful, although the chief had his doubts.

"And why would you know, of all people?"

If this was another one of those 'pranksters', he wanted to get rid of him as soon as he could to avoid any wasted time. There were more pressing matters at hand that he had to take care of.

"Because I have connections with her in the past."

He was not going to give up the chance to find her. If the police would hire him somehow, he would have sufficient funding for all the requirements he was going to need if he was going to search for her. It may take time, but he was bound to find her. The only reason it would take longer was because she was with him.

"How do I know that's true? You have no proof."

He was losing his patience. Anybody could have made up that lie. If he had any proof at all, it would have to be strong, as Miss Clyne was a celebrity worldwide. Almost everything on the surface of her life was known to the public.

"How is this for proof?"

The young man had drawn out an I.D. card. Handing it over for the chief to investigate, he soon found that there was a look of surprise on his face.

"Come with me."

----

There is something I don't **understand**.

I say I want to **kill** her, my mind tells me that. So does my body.

However, my **heart** says otherwise. It wants me to **protect** her.

It's as if there's a **split** between my reasoning. The two controls in my body: my **mind**, and my **hear**t. The **body** is just an instrument that follows their orders. Usually, both 'controls' suggest similar options, so it is easy to choose. Then there are times like this, where they are completely different. It's probably safe to believe that your choice will depend on the situation. For instance, if it's something that's **safe**, then you will follow your heart, although your mind may not like it. In **dangerous** situations, you will do what is smart to continue living, or to get the result you want, so you will do what your mind says. Naturally, there are **exceptions**.

I don't know what to do. I'll **wait** and see what happens.

----

"Souichirou. Souichirou. Wake up."

"..nnn?"

"We're almost there."

"Oh… yeah."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine… Didn't you say you had something you wanted to ask me?"

"…Yes. That's right. I… I was wondering if… if you…"

"Keep going…"

"If you…"

Their conversation was cut short as the train arrived at its destination.

"Let's go. You can tell me some other time."

Silenced by his cold words, she did as she was told, and left the station along with him. There was something important that she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid that he would react in an aggressive way. Deciding it would be better if she told him when he was in a better mood, she quickly trailed after him.

----

She's **scared**.

She won't **oppose** me because she **fears** me. It makes me wonder how she can **influence** so many people. She seems to be a **strong** character, by is she really just a **frail** little girl behind that mask of hers?

It's almost like she's** blind** to **reality**.

She continues to believe in things that seem **hopeless**. **Lost** in her own world. **Ignorant** to her doubts.** Eternally** searching.

Someday, she will have to face things she doesn't want. **Trapped** by barriers of the universe. She can't **prevent** that. It happens **regardless**, against your will.

**Awaken** from your **sleep**.

----

"Your mission is to find Miss Lacus Clyne, and confirm whether or not she was guilty of murdering Meer Campbell. If she is found to be not guilty, then you need to report back to us first, then seek out the one responsible for her death. We cannot allow any more people die if it can be prevented. It will not be necessary for you to return with Miss Clyne. However, you should consider enclosing details in your monthly report. Understood?"

"Sir!"

The military had approved of employing the young man who arrived at the police headquarters earlier this morning. They decided that if anyone was capable of this task, then it would be him. He had indeed had connections with Lacus Clyne in the past, more so than anyone currently working in the country's defence force.

Unknown to his superiors, though, he had an ulterior motive. Yes, he would make sure he would find Lacus Clyne, and prove her not guilty. He knew her well, and she would never kill another, even if there was much hatred shared between them.

"We're counting on you. Your alias is Akira."

* * *

**a/n:** I rushed through this chapter in a way. Some of it gushed out faster than expected. I just realised some of the borders I've been using haven't worked, so there might have been some confusion as to what made sense and didn't. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. 


End file.
